Strip Club
by bioresident92
Summary: While helping Castiel with a case involving a prophet and a strip club that seemed almost natural, Sam and Dean discover their line of work. Involves one of the characters going under cover as a stripper.


Chapter I: Case

Sam was doing research on in his laptop while Dean was out by them food. According to the angel Castiel, there was prophet in town who had fallen from the path of God. While Sam and Dean were relentless at first to come and help Castiel, whose angel power still weak, both brothers decided that perhaps they should stick around for a while after seeing the kind of work the fallen prophet was in, stripping. In reality, it was Dean who decided that they needed to stick around and it was Dean who was there at this very moment while Sam was in the motel, doing research, believing his brother was getting food.

"So you ladies," said Dean while he stood at the strip club's bar, "anyone want a drink?" One of the girls seemed tempted by Dean's gestured, but was dissuaded when the person standing behind Dean accepted his offer. "I'll take one." Dean knew the hoarse voice. Castiel.

The girl at the bar walked away. "I don't know him, he's not with me," yelled Dean, trying to get the girl back. "Yes you do, your name is Dean Winchester." Dean sighed. "What to want Cas?"Cas got the mug of beer the bartender handed him and took a drink. "Have you found the prophet yet?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, she's over there," pointing to the stage where a young brunette was beginning to removing her clothes and take money from the hungry audience. Castiel turned to the stage and watched the prophet perform her erotic dance. Dean turned as well but his attention was on Cas's crotch instead. "Umm…Cas?"

Castiel turned back to Dean. "Yes Dean." Dean was choking on his beer. "Getting exited there?" Castiel looked confused. "I don't understand. Is this something you humans do at these places?" Dean nodded. "You can say that." And pointed down to the angels pants, where he had a blooming erection.

"Oh that, its been doing that lately. Now can we move on the prophet? We have to talk to her and get her back on her path. "

"That might be a problem. She just started her shift and there's only two ways we can talk to her."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sam as both Dean and Castiel told him the plan. "Dean Winchester I right, there's no other way," interjected the angel.

"Okay I get the whole paying her for a dance to talk to her, but to we really need to go undercover? Why can't we just wait for her day off or something? Catch her before or after work?" Both Dean and Cas exchanged stares. "No."

The following afternoon, the boys returned to the strip club while it was closed, along with the angel, to try and get one of them a job. "You sure they're still hiring Dean?" Dean nodded. "Yeah," and pulled out of his pocket a crumpled piece of paper. "See, erotic dancer wanted."

"I don't know how I feel about this Dean." Dean placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Sammy. Just follow my lead." Castiel was confused but went along with it and followed the Winchesters in.

The plan was to get Sam the job as the stripper in order for him to get information out of the prophet, while Dean and Castiel took turns being in the audience in case something went wrong. At least that was the plan the three of them had come up with.

Castiel was shocked. "What?"

"Never mind him, he's shy," said Dean and continued. "Anyways, he would like to apply for the job as erotic dancer." The owner, Marge, seemed skeptical. "I don't know, we haven't had a male dancer in a while but we do get female clients on occasion." Marge walked around Castiel, making the angel feel nervous. She was like a serpent ready to strike down the angel. "Is he fit at least? I can't really tell from all this," waving her hand around, signifying the angels clothes.

The door to the strip club opened, it was the prophet.

"I know," said Sam, "why don't my brother and you take him to the back and make sure he's right for this place. He'd feel better with a friend there." Sam smiled at Marge which made Dean confused. "What the hell you up to?" he asked. Sam signaled to the girl taking to the bartender.

"Yeah let's go to the back," said Dean standing up quickly, pulling Cas up with him. "Okay, follow me then."

Marge took Dean and a struggling Castiel to the back where her office was instead of where the girls got ready. Dean gave Sam a pissed off look, making Sam mouth the word _sorry_. "Guess I'll try to talk to her then.

Marge took Dean and Castiel into her office and sat on top of her desk. "Okay then, whenever you're ready. But I must say that I have another appointment in ten minutes so if you don't make it fast, then I'm sorry." Dean and Marge stared at Castiel, waiting for the angel to make a move. Castiel smiled at Dean. "Could you give us a sec," said Dean pulling Castiel, to the corner of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Castiel shook his head violently. "I can't do this Dean. My father will never approve of this." Dean began to undue Castiel's tie. "If you remember, your father left the building and you're the one who wanted us to help you, so this is where you play your role." Dean pulled the tie off of Castiel and put it in his pocket. He next began to work on Castiel's buttons.

"But it's still wrong and yes I would have normally helped you and Sam, but with no powers, how can I then?" Dean finished unbuttoning Castiel's shirt and pulled it out of his pants. "You can help by taking off your damn clothes for one."

"I don't know Dean Winchester." Dean took off Castiel's trench coat. "Come on Cas, this is for the prophet. You can do it. I'll be over there by her desk. Just pretend that you're alone." Cas glanced over at Marge, who looked at her watch. "Almost ready?" she said sounding annoyed. "Cas?"

"Yes," said Castiel as he walked towards the desk, dropping his suit jacket and shirt of the floor behind him. Dean hadn't noticed how white Castiel was till this moment. Marge hadn't a different point of view. Castiel was exposing his slim yet buff body to the strip club owner. While he didn't have a hairy chest, Marge was pleases that he happy trail as well as the muscular torso. "Go on," she said.

Castiel removed his shoes while he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled down his zipper and slowly pulled down his pants, leaving him in just a pair of black boxer briefs and black dress socks. Dean couldn't believe that Castiel had actually gone though with it, especially after his first encounter/behavior in a strip club.

Castiel stepped out of the pool that were pants and pulled of his socks. "Are you please?" Marge got of her desk and once again walked around Castiel, this time touch his muscles. "I think I am pleased. But…" Dean sighed. "But what, he's perfect right?"

Marge nodded. "I just need to check one area if he doesn't mind, since it's where it counts." Dean nodded. "Oh right."

Marge stood in front of Castiel and placed her hand on his waist. "Would you mind?" Castiel shook his head. Marge slowly pulled down the front of Castiel's boxers to catch a glimpse while Cas stared straight ahead. _I can never give him crap anymore_, thought Dean. Marge pulled the front of Cas's boxers back up. "Well Mr. Winchester, you and I are done here." _Oh fuck no._

"After all that he didn't get the job." Marge laughed. "Oh no, he got it. I was just wondering if you would leave so Castiel and I can fill out the paper work, discuss his hours and pay."

Dean said yes and was walking towards the door. "So when does he start?" Marge walked towards the door. "Well I'm going to get our nurse right now so he can get a physical and if everything works out right, then tonight." Marge then left the room.

Dean went over to Cas and high-fived the angel. "I can't believe you just did that." Castiel was puzzled. "Were you not here in the room while it happened?" Dean humored him. "I was. Aren't you going to put your clothes back on?"

"Marge said not to since it would be more convenient for the nurse."

"Right."

Marge entered the room again with a young lady Dean took to be the nurse, who carried a first-aid kit. "Well Mr. Winchester, will you please excuse us," said Marge, holding the door open. "So Cas, me and Sam will be outside when you're done." Cas nodded and the door was shut behind Dean. Dean was walking back to where he left Sam. _He will never believe this._


End file.
